Mechanical Advantage
by Turbotail88
Summary: They worked together as flawlessly as well-oiled pistons, and pleasured each other much the same way. Futa-YmirxFuta-NanabaxFuta-Alphard, AU, hardcore PWP 06/07


Now, this is a very special birthday present for the biggest futanari fan I know xD She didn't outright request it from me, but I've known her long enough to pinpoint exactly what she wants and likes. I don't usually write these kinds of things, but I was VERY inspired and it flowed. It. Flowed. This is hardcore futa. Like... HARDCORE. If you feel offended by this kind of content, press the back button, close the browser, turn your laptop off and back away slowly.

Try not to fap too hard ;D

x

"Hey Nanaba! Throw that rag over here!"

A tall blonde with short, nearly cropped hair nodded and tossed a rolled up rag at her partner, an equally tall (but taller) brunette. Both women were dressed in grease-stained tank tops and knee-length shorts.

The sounds around them echoed inside of the garage they worked at. Drills, motors, shouting and metallic friction was what any guest to Maria's Garage would expect. They would also expect a team of incredibly gorgeous and talented women, ready to take on any challenge their way and prepared for any difficulty in the transportation department.

Ymir, the tall brunette, was the head mechanic of the team due to her talent in fixing any car sent her way. She was a true prodigy in automobile repair. Nanaba, her trusty adviser, was second-to-none when it came to quick and reliable tire rotations. Alphard, Ymir's right-hand woman, could put a professional, experienced race car mechanic to shame with her efficient oil changes. It didn't hurt that they were considered to be the best-looking mechanics in town, as well as single, available women. Clients came flocking to them like bees did to flowers.

At this point, they were working on restoring an ancient Ford a pretty little blonde had donated. She had said that she had no use for it, and that it was simply taking up space she needed for another project of hers. Ymir had not complained at all and gracefully accepted the donation, along with a wink.

Alphard was busy with the paperwork in the office, but the sweltering heat forced her into shorts and a tank top as well, albeit not as greasy as her friends. It was important to understand that the trio were more than just colleagues – they were close friends and had an extremely tight bond between them. They had all graduated college together with the same intention of starting a business, though Alphard was more qualified in that department since she had managed to learn most of the trade from her father.

Besides the booming business, the three of them were much more different than most thought them to be. They flaunted their bodies to admiring men and women, but never offered to take them out for a ride. No, these three were only interested in one thing: each other.

Since a little experimentation in college, the three of them had found that they were comfortable with regular threesomes and that they all shared the same... gift, for lack of a better term. They were all gifted with an extra appendage below the waist, which further established the comfort between them. Excluding the one time where Ymir had demanded they do a measuring contest, they knew that they could never judge each others' members if they all had the same one.

Nanaba looked up from where she had been polishing the car door and stared at the rippling muscles in Ymir's shoulder blades. The brunette had a baseball cap flipped backwards to keep her hair away from her face as she worked on the restoration of the engine. It was gruelling work and demanded lots of attention, concentration and strength. It wasn't a surprise that she started to sweat like crazy.

The blonde swallowed and shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking such things right now. They were open and anyone could walk in at the wrong moment. Besides, they always had sex at night – all three of them – so there was no point of releasing all of that tension now when it could build up and explode much more gloriously later.

At least, that's what Nanaba tried to convince herself.

The longer she stared, the more she felt the tent in her shorts pitch higher until she felt the contact between the car's door and her throbbing erection. She cursed and pretended to drop her rag, trying to calm herself by thinking of disgusting and absurd concepts.

"You okay?"

Nanaba jumped when she felt Ymir's hand on her shoulder, but perfected her expression and replied calmly. Ymir's hat had been thrown away and her hair was sexily messy and sweaty. It nearly cracked Nanaba's façade.

"I'm fine, just dropped my rag."

"I'm not stupid, you know."

Ymir grinned and leaned into Nanaba's back, lips against her ear. "I saw you staring at me. Don't tell me you don't feel hot for me." Her hand reached around to the front of the blonde's shorts and cupped her shaft. "Oh yeah, I feel it."

"Ymir..." Nanaba breathed, eyes wide, "p-people could come in at any m-moment."

"So? I'll just close shop. This is way more important."

Nanaba closed her eyes when Ymir slipped her hand into her shorts and wrapped it around her erection, already extremely hard and hot. The brunette trailed her tongue down the blonde's neck, following the line of sweat ending at her collarbone. She came back up and tugged at her earlobe with her front teeth, spiralling Nanaba's mind into pure pleasure.

Ymir moved her hand languidly and slowly, relishing in Nanaba's desperate thrusts for more friction. The two were still crouched by the Ford, so Ymir decided to open the door and shove Nanaba inside, against the seats. Fortunately, the leather was not equally searing.

The brunette smirked and pulled Nanaba's shorts off, revealing her proud cock in all its dripping glory. She leaned forward and engulfed it with her mouth, keeping eye contact with the blonde as she sucked and licked her way to the tip, then back down and then up again. Ymir grinned when Nanaba pressed a hand to the back of her head, but soon pulled away with a wink.

"Not yet."

Ymir stood and took off her shorts, then whistled for Alphard to look over. Once the stunning woman glanced her way, Ymir motioned for her to close shop, and then made a crude gesture with her left index finger entering and exiting a hole made by her right thumb and index. Alphard smirked and chuckled, then obeyed.

Ymir laughed heartily and ducked back down into the Ford, climbing atop Nanaba and pressing their erections together. The blonde moaned while Ymir grunted, and then the tire-expert thrust her hips up to rub them together. The brunette gasped and leaned on her elbows to continue their pace, thrusting until finally they felt themselves approaching their orgasms and pulled away, faces red and sweaty.

"Let's wait for Alphard," Nanaba suggested. Ymir agreed and concentrated on slowing her breathing down. She leaned forward once more and kissed Nanaba slowly, dragging out the time and crushing their lips and breasts together.

After a while of making out, the door behind Nanaba's head opened and Ymir looked up to see a throbbing erection pointing straight at her forehead. She followed the trail up into a hard set of abs, further past small, perky breasts and finally meeting the dark eyes of her other lover. Alphard pushed Ymir back and climbed into the car, stealing a kiss from the brunette before turning around and meeting Nanaba's eyes. She lifted her fist, a bottle of lube clenched between her fingers.

"Shit, almost forgot about the lube," Ymir breathed, laughing. Nanaba laughed too, arm over her eyes, and peeked below when she felt the substance oozing down her erection and being rubbed by the woman on top of her. She moved her hands to her hips and met her eyes once more.

Alphard wasted no time and immediately spread her ass and slammed down onto the blonde. Nanaba opened her mouth and thrust up, gasping as Alphard rode the hell out of her. Ymir watched with fascination as the mechanic's back muscles worked with every movement, every thrust down and lift up. She took her cock in hand and jerked off, but soon grew bored and smeared it with lube instead.

Ymir lifted Nanaba's legs up and over her shoulders, thereby changing the angle at which the blonde entered the black-haired woman. Alphard choked and moaned in pleasure, eyes closing in bliss as she grit her teeth in concentration. She leaned forward and captured Nanaba's lips for a desperate kiss, and the blonde was eager to reciprocate, tongues fighting for dominance.

Ymir thrust directly inside of Nanaba and waited, rotating her hips to loosen her up a bit. She should have prepared her, but she was feeling far too hot and needy to think about such things. Instead, she focused on pulling back and thrusting in as far and as hard as possible. Their sweaty skin slapped against each other, and the heat accumulated as they fucked each other to the maximum.

Alphard could feel Nanaba's member being squeezed by her internal muscles, and she could feel that beautiful pleasure coursing through her veins and filling her with bliss. She preferred to have her dick deep inside their asses, but this was a very fun alternative.

Ymir felt Nanaba's legs clench and wind around her shoulders, and she smirked, leaning further against Alphard's back and breathing against her neck, breasts pressed against her shoulder blades. Alphard shivered in pleasure and sat up straight, pulling Ymir's head to hers for a kiss that Nanaba watched with passion and lust in her eyes.

She was getting fucked both ways and she loved it.

Feeling ashamed that she neglected Alphard's painful-looking erection, Nanaba reached her hands out and squeezed her hands hard around her shaft. Alphard gasped and stunted her rhythm, but soon returned to her usual pace, coming down harder than before.

When Ymir entered her, Alphard was going up, and when Alphard came down, Ymir pulled her hips back and thrust in anew. The cycle continued until finally Nanaba came with fury inside of Alphard, spilling her seed deep into her bowels. Alphard grinned mischievously and continued to rock her hips until she came too onto Nanaba's face and chest, covering her in cum.

Ymir thrust in a few more times and then released her load, drooping against Alphard and sighing in relief. They rested against each other, allowing the pleasure to sink in while staying in their positions.

"That was fun," Ymir said, grinning, "we haven't done that one in a while."

"Mmm... I loved it," Nanaba chuckled.

"Of course you did," Alphard retorted, "you're getting it both at once."

"She's got a point."

"You sound jealous, Ymir," Nanaba pointed out, "why don't you take it from us for once?"

"Yeah, as if I'd be a bottom," Ymir snorted.

Alphard and Nanaba shared a look and smirked simultaneously. Together, they withdrew themselves from their positions and tackled Ymir. Naked and sweaty, the women wrestled until Ymir's arms were held and she was being forced to the front of the car. Alphard shoved the hood down shut and pushed Ymir against it, palms flat on the surface along with her body. Her cheek rested on the hood, eyes halfway closed as she felt someone's fingers prod at her entrance. She knew it would feel good, so she offered halfhearted resistance to their efforts. Why not give them a little fight?

"Let's lube it up," Alphard ordered, retrieving the lube while Nanaba held Ymir down with her cock sliding along her ass. Ymir shook it playfully and received a slap in return, which made her laugh and wiggle it faster. Nanaba shook her head in amusement and kissed her lover's shoulder before turning her attention to Alphard and taking the lube from her hands. She squirted some into one hand before rubbing it along her partner's shaft, vigorously building up the erection that was slowly growing on her side. Alphard returned the favour and soon they were well-prepared.

"You ready?" Nanaba asked, rubbing Ymir's hips tenderly.

"Oh please be gentle," Ymir mocked in high falsetto, "it's my first time. And hold me after we're done."

Alphard snorted and Nanaba chuckled as she slowly entered the brunette. Ymir's fists tightened and she breathed slowly. Once Nanaba was in to the hilt, she rotated her hips around to stretch the brunette more for the next intrusion. The blonde began to thrust and Ymir started to move her hips back in time. Alphard watched avidly, tugging at her erection in anticipation. She soon grew impatient and pulled one of Ymir's cheeks back before thrusting in with Nanaba's pace.

The head mechanic thumped her head against the hood and moaned louder this time, vividly thrusting back to gain more friction. Alphard tiled her head back and clenched her teeth while Nanaba put her chin to her chest in concentration. She could feel Alphard's cock rubbing along hers as they were both squeezed inside of their lover. The heat, the friction, the tightness, the movements... it was fucking amazing.

"Fucking hell," Ymir moaned, banging her fist on the hood.

"Don't..." Nanaba gasped, "don't dent it!"

"Don't dent my rectum you jackasses!" Ymir retorted, face red and breath harsh as she bit her lip.

Nanaba laughed breathlessly and pulled Alphard for a kiss. They slowed their thrusting down but went in deeper and harder than before. Every thrust was double the pleasure for Ymir, and since her cock was against the hood, she ended up spraying all over the front of the car when she finally came.

The other two came at the exact same time, cum spilling out of Ymir's ass once they pulled out. They watched as their mixed essence dripped from Ymir's entrance, a picture of perfection in their eyes. Ymir shakily stood and wobbled forward to lean on her two mechanics. Alphard gave her a tap on the ass and a bite on the neck, while Nanaba soothed her muscles with tender back rub and a kiss to her ear.

Together, they collapsed on the couch reserved for breaks and regarded the Ford with amusement.

"We're gonna have to clean that shit up."

Alphard rolled her eyes at Ymir and pointed forward lazily.

"Let's start with the cum stains on the seats."


End file.
